


Ghetto Barbie

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mandy it's a simple question, but Mickey doesn't want to give the complicated answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghetto Barbie

"Mick, why you gotta be like that? It was just a question," Mandy said, coming into the kitchen with everyone’s empty plates. Mickey didn’t even look up from the calculator he was punching numbers into.

"And who the fuck are you supposed to be? Ghetto Barbie?" Mickey looked up and scoffed. He got a scrap of paper and started to write something down. "Just because you’re fucking a black guy, don’t mean you gotta act like that."

Mandy shut the water off and slammed her wet hand down, whipping around and stomping over to him. “And just because you like dick, don’t mean you gotta act like one!” she whispered harshly in his face.

Mickey’s eyes flicked to the dinning room where everyone was still sitting, listening to his idiot brother explain how he was going to get the pin for that card he swiped. His jaw clenched tight, as they glared at each other.

Mandy smiled smugly, expelling air through her nose in a semi-laugh. “You’re not just a pussy. You’re pathetic.” She leaned away and went back to doing the dishes. When she heard Mickey get up and leave muttering “fuck you”, she was glad to be alone for a minute in this fucking circus.


End file.
